jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schicksal
Schicksal ist die zwölfte Folge der sechsten Staffel von ''The Clone Wars''. In Deutschland und Österreich war der Erstaustrahlungstermin der 8. März im Jahre 2014, in Amerika veröffentlichte das Streaming-Portal Netflix die Episode einen Tag zuvor. Die Folge der beliebten Fernsehserie handelt von Jedi-Großmeister Yoda, welcher versucht zu lernen, nach dem Tod mit den Lebenden zu kommunizieren. Dabei reist er durch die Galaxis und nimmt schwere Prüfungen auf sich. Beschreibung Yoda reist, von der Macht geleitet, ins Herz der Galaxis. Auf dem Planeten, auf dem er den Ursprung der Macht entdeckt, muss er sich schwierigen Prüfungen stellen. Nur wenn er diese besteht, werden die Weisen ihn als würdig erachten, ihn in die tiefsten Geheimnisse der Macht einzuweihen... Wochenschau Handlung Als der Jedi-Großmeister Yoda während der Klonkriege die Stimme des verstorbenen Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn vernimmt, macht er sich auf, um von diesem zu lernen wie man nach dem Tod mit den Lebenden kommunizieren kann. Nachdem er auf Dagobah seinen Ängsten gegenüber gestanden ist, reist er weiter durch die Galaxis, immer der Macht folgend… miniatur|links|Der [[Unidentifizierter Heimatplanet der Machtpriester|unidentifizierte Planet aus dem Orbit.]] Mitten im Orbit steuern Yoda und sein Navigator-Astromechdroide R2-D2 mit deren Abfangjäger auf einen Nebel zu. Dieser ist strahlend hell und erleuchtet den gesamten Raum um sich herum. Während der Großmeister weiter auf den Nebel zufliegt, beginnen seine Instrumente verrückt zu spielen und er verliert die Kontrolle über sein Raumschiff, ebenso wie R2-D2 durch Strahlungen deaktiviert ist. So keine Steuerungsmöglichkeiten mehr besitzend, verlässt sich Yoda ganz auf die Macht, lässt sein Schiff von einer unbekannten Kraft gelenkt weiter in den Nebel hinein fliegen und schließt seine Augen. Als er die Augen jedoch wieder öffnet, befindet er sich vor einem unidentifizierten Planeten. Dieser wirkt vor allem durch seine gleißend hellen Eruptionen aus Geysiren auf der Oberfläche, welche die strahlenden Teile des Nebels bilden, exotisch und mysteriös. Yoda hat nun wieder die Kontrolle über sein Schiff und steuert auf die Welt zu. Als er über den leeren und öden Boden schwebt, taut auch R2-D2 wieder auf. Die beiden setzten am Boden des Kraters, aus welchem einer der Geysire schießt, auf und sehnen sich die Umgebung an. miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda erkundet die Umgebung.]] Dabei beschließt Yoda, sich alleine auf den Weg zu machen und übergibt R2 sein Lichtschwert. Wie auch auf Dagobah, lässt er den Droiden einsam zurück, steuert seinen Abfangjägerprototypen mitten in den Geysir hinein und senkt sein Schiff hinab. Sofort wird er von den hellsten Strahlen umgeben, welche Yoda die Sicht rauben. Doch bald erreicht der Jedi das Ende des Geysirs, durchstößt die Oberfläche und befindet sich nun in der Unterwelt des Planeten. Diese, ganz anders als zur öden Oberfläche, strotzt nur so vor Vegetation und Fauna. Mitten in der Luft der Unterwelt schweben Pflanzen und kleine, von Wald gedeckte Inseln, auf dessen größter Yoda schließlich landet. Erneut verlässt er sein Schiff um sich umzusehen, aber in diesem Moment vernimmt er ein leises „''Yoda''“. Der Großmeister sieht sich erstaunt um und bemerkt eine strahlend helle Lichtkugel, welche auf in zusteuert. Als diese seine Lichtung erreicht, explodiert die Kugel in einer gleißenden Lichteruption und eine Person erscheint, die eine Maske mit einem neutralen Gesicht und einen tristen Umhang trägt. Die Gestalt stellt sich als Machtpriesterin der Gelassenheit vor und sagt Yoda, dass er ihr folgen soll. Die Machtpriesterin führt den Meister durch das Dickicht der Insel und sie gelangen nach einer kurzen Zeit der Wanderung, die Gelassenheit schwebte, zu einer Höhle. Da diese zur Gelassenheit gehört, kann diese die Höhle öffnen un die beiden treten ein. miniatur|links|Die [[Machtpriester umkreisen Yoda.]] Das Tor schließt sich hinter dem Großmeister und der Priesterin und lässt einen dunklen Raum zurück. Die Gelassenheit schwebt in die Mitte der Kammer und ruft nach ihren Cousinen und der Raum erhellt sich plötzlich. Es erscheinen erneut vier weitere Lichtkugeln, diese formen sich zur Freude, zur Traurigkeit, zur Verwirrung und zur Wut. Jeder der diesen kommentiert Yoda, dessen Erscheinung und dessen Fähigkeiten anders. Die Gelassenheit ist dafür, den Großmeister auszubilden nach dem Tod mit den Lebenden zu kommunizieren. Einige der anderen Priesterinnen sind jedoch dagegen, aber als die Machtpriesterin der Gelassenheit einwirft, dass das Schicksal Yodas bereits vorbestimmt ist, willigen die Cousinen schließlich ein. Sie umkreisen den Meister und beginnen sich zu drehen, immer schneller, bis ihre Gesichtsmasken verschmelzen und Yoda die Besinnung verliert. miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda versucht zur dunklen Insel zu gelangen.]] Der Großmeister findet sich auf einer Lichtung am Boden liegend wieder. Nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hat, erscheint die Lichtkugel der Gelassenheit. Diese erklärt ihm das Zusammenspiel der Lebendigen Macht mit der Kosmischen Macht. Dabei berührt sie eine Pflanze, welche dadurch stirbt, aber ihre Lebensessenz geht in die Macht über. Die Gelassenheit demonstriert damit, dass die Kosmische und die Lebendige Macht jeweils voneinander abhängig sind. Die Priesterin erwähnt auch, dass die von der Wissenschaft so genannten Midi-Chlorianer von ihrer Heimatwelt entstammten und als hellen Strahlen sichtbar sind. Die Gelassenheit führt Yoda erneut durch das Dickicht einer Insel, bis sie deren Ende erreichen. Yoda sieht bis zu einer Insel, welche von dunklen Wolken umhangen ist und einen düsteren Charakter besitzt. Am Himmel wachsen schwebende Pflanzen, welche einen Weg vom Standpunkt des Jedis bis zu der besagten Insel bilden. Die Gelassenheit überquert die Pflanzen leicht durch ihre Fähigkeit zu fliegen, Yoda hingegen muss ihr hüpfend folgen. Die Machtpriesterin erklärt Yoda, dass seine Aufgabe darin besteht, seine Angst auf der vor ihnen liegenden Insel zu besiegen. Er konnte zwar nicht einsehen, dass auch er einen „dunklen Teil seines Selbsts“ hat, aber dennoch willigt Yoda ein, den Ort aufzusuchen. Die Gelassenheit verschwindet und der Meister überquerte die restlichen Pflanzen spielend. miniatur|links|[[Yoda besiegt seinen Schatten.]] Als er die dunkle Insel erreicht hat, erkundete er vorsichtig die Umgebung. Dabei bemerkt er nicht, dass sich sein Schatten zu einer kleinen Kreatur formte und ihn verfolgt. Plötzlich ertönt ein wieder leises „''Yoda''“ und die Schattenkreatur erscheint vor ihm. Diese stellt sich als Inkarnation der Angst des Meisters vor un erzählt ihm, dass er immer stärker geworden ist, seit die Klonkriege begonnen haben. Yoda, unfähig eine solche Kreatur in sich zu akzeptieren, attackiert den Schatten, welcher aber ebenfalls zuschlägt. Nach einem kurzen Hin und Her gelingt es dem Jedi-Meister seinen Gegenüber mit seinem Stock am Boden festzuhalten, aber dieser befreit sich leicht und verpasst Yoda schwere Schläge. Nach einiger Zeit ist er dann geschlagen und taumelt zu einer Klippe. Dort erkennt Yoda, dass auch er nach seiner Ausbildung noch Schlechtes in sich hat. Mit dem Akzeptieren dieser essentiellen Angelegenheit, schwindet die Macht der Inkarnation, welche versucht auf den Meister zuzustürmen und ihn abzulenken. Doch es ist zu spät, Yoda hat die Macht über sich selbst erlangt und er kann die Gestalt kontrollieren. Er zieht sie zu sich, berührt die und dadurch wird der Schatten zerstört. Schwer erschöpft fällt Yoda zu Boden und die Machtpriesterinnen erscheinen. Die Cousinen loben den Meister für seinen gelungenen Kampf. Die Gelassenheit hingegen warnt Yoda aber, seinen Hochmut in Zaum zu halten und einzusehen, dass auch er noch lernen kann. Yoda akzeptiert die Tatsache und es wurde ihm erlaubt weiterzugehen. Dafür öffnet ihm die Gelassenheit das Portal zu Tal der Vernichtung, in welches der Jedi voller Tatendrang eintritt. miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda betrauert die tote Ahsoka Tano in seiner Vision.]] Sofort findet er sich in einer Vision wieder. Er ist nun im Jedi-Tempel auf dem Planeten Coruscant, welcher durch die Order 66 völlig zerstört ist. Geschockt und voller Trauer wandert Yoda durch das Trümmerfeld des ehemals so prachtvollen Tempels und stößt auf die Leichen bekannter Jedi-Gefährten wie Mace Windu und Petro. Doch nach kurzer Zeit vernimmt der Meister das Husten einer Überlebenden, die Togruta Ahsoka Tano, welche zuvor den Jedi-Orden verlassen hatte. Yoda eilt zur ehemaligen Padawanschülerin und versucht sie am Leben zu erhalten, doch es ist zu spät. Auf die Frage hin, wer die Vernichtung über den Tempel gebracht habe, antwortete Tano, dass es die Sith gewesen seien. Noch lebt die Togruta und sie will von Yoda wissen, ob sie trotz ihres Austretens aus dem Orden noch eins mit der Macht werden kann. Yodas versucht zu antworten, aber Tano stirbt in seinen Händen und der Großmeister verzweifelt. Aber in diesem Moment höchster Trauer erscheint der Jüngling Katooni, welche Yoda anbietet in weiterzuführen. Der Meister willigt ein und sie erscheinen auf der Dachterrasse des Tempels. miniatur|links|[[Yoda betrachtet die versammelten Jedi.]] Auf der Terrasse erblicken die beiden unzählige Jedi: Quinlan Vos, Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, Gungi, Tera Sinube, Aayla Secura, Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, Ganodi, Ran Deezy, Zatt, Byph, Tiplar, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Adi Gallia, Barriss Offee und Knox stehen in der Menge, etwas abseits der Gruppe sind Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn und Dooku, welchen Yoda zuerst nicht sieht. Yoda nähert sich seinen beiden Freunden, und erst jetzt bemerkt er den Grafen, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch den Jedi angehört. Yoda nimmt sofort seine Kampfhaltung ein, annehmend das er das Oberhaupt der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme vor sich hat, doch Dooku wirkt friedfertig und erzählt seinem alten Meister von der Geschichte, in der die beiden auf Kashyyyk auf einen Terentatek getroffen sind. Yoda entspannt sich wieder und auf die Frage, ob es keinen Krieg gebe, sind alle Jedi verwirrt und nicht-wissend. Der zukünftige Sith-Lord ruft auf, sich unter dem alten Baum des Übungsplatzes zu treffen. Yoda will seinen Freunden folgen, doch erkennt auf halbem Wege, dass er geblendet ist durch seine Freude und Glückseligkeit. Er hält inne und ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass jeder der Jedi eine Vision darstellt. Sofort verändern sich die Mienen aller Versammelten; jeder wird zornig. Dooku zückt sein Lichtschwert und schlägt auf Yoda ein, doch auch in diesem Moment bleibt er seelenruhig. miniatur|rechts|Die [[Machtpriester ohne ihre Masken.]] Yoda findet sich in einer Lichtung auf einer schwebenden Insel wieder, alleine. Jedoch saust sofort die Lichtkugel der Gelassenheit zu ihm herab, welche die Erfüllung seiner Prüfungen bestätigt. Die Gelassenheit kündigt auch an, dass Yoda nun nach Moraband, die Heimatwelt der Sith, reisen müsse, um dort seinen schlimmsten Ängsten gegenüberzustehen. Der Meister ist einverstanden, hat aber noch eine Frage: Wie die Machtpriesterin der Gelassenheit unter ihrer Maske aussieht. Die Priesterin nimmt um seine Frage zu beantworten ihre Kopfbedeckung ab und ein blendendes Licht erstrahlt, wo sonst ihr Gesicht sitzen müsse. Sofort fallen ihr Umhang und die Maske zu Boden und Yoda ist scheinbar wieder allein. Doch es ertönt die Stimme der Gelassenheit, welche erklärt, dass es sich bei allen Priesterinnen nur um Tote handelt, welche durch die Macht mit den Lebenden kommunizieren können. Wie auf ein Stichwort erscheinen die anderen vier Cousinen und nehmen ebenfalls ihre Masken ab und verschwinden. Yoda hat verstanden. Er eilt zu seinem Abfangjägerprototypen und fliegt diesen aus der Unterwelt des unidentifizierten Planeten. Als er den Ausstiegskrater erreicht, wird er schon von R2-D2 erwartet, welcher in das Schiff einsteigt. Die Frage des Droiden, ob sie nun die Heimreise antreten werden, negiert Yoda und sie reisen zusammen nach Moraband… Synchronsprecher *'Tom Kane' als Yoda, Yodas Schatten und Erzähler *'Jaime King' als Freude, Gelassenheit, Traurigkeit, Verwirrung und Wut *'Olivia Hack' als Katooni *'Ashley Eckstein' als Ahsoka Tano *'Corey Burton' als Graf Dooku *'James Arnold Taylor' als Obi-Wan Kenobi Inhalt *Adi Gallia *Ganodi *Gelassenheit *Gungi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Katooni *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Knox *Eeth Koth *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Barriss Offee *Petro *R2-D2 *Aayla Secura *Tera Sinube *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Tiplar *Traurigkeit *Quinlan Vos *Mace Windu *Verwirrung *Wut *Yoda *Yodas Schatten *Zatt |Spezies=*Cereaner *Cosianer *Mensch **Kiffar **Korunnai **Tholothianer *Iktotchi *Ithorianer *Machtpriester *Mirialaner *Nautolaner *Ran Deezys Spezies *Rodianer *Togruta *Twi'lek *Yodas Spezies *Wookiee *Zabrak |Tiere= |Droiden=*R2-Serie |Orte=*Coruscant **Jedi-Tempel ***Jedi-Tempel-Übungsplatz *Oberfläche des unidentifizierten Heimatplanet der Machtpriester *Unterwelt des unidentifizierten Heimatplanet der Machtpriester :*Tal der Vernichtung :*Ort der Machtpriester :*Dunkle Insel |Fahrzeuge=*Yodas Abfangjäger |Technologie=*Lichtschwert **Yodas Lichtschwert |Organisationen= *Machtpriester *Jedi-Orden **Jedi **Großmeister **Jedi-Meister **Jedi-Ritter **Jüngling **Padawan |Ereignisse=*Klonkriege *Yodas Mission |Weitere=*Macht **Macht-Vision *Gimerstock }} Trivia miniatur|rechts|Die niedergefallenen Roben der [[Gelassenheit erinnern an die von Obi-Wan „Ben“ Kenobi in Episode IV - Eine Neue Hoffnung.]] * *Als die Gelassenheit ihr Maske abnimmt und ihr „Gesicht“ enthüllt, fallen dabei Robe und Maske zu Boden. Diese Szene ist Episode IV - Eine Neue Hoffnung nachempfunden, als Darth Vader Obi-Wan „Ben“ Kenobi mit seinem Lichtschwert erschlägt. *Der Terentatek, welcher von Dooku im Gespräch mit Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi erwähnt wird, erscheint zum ersten und einzigen Mal im Spiel Knights of the Old Republic. *Während Yoda in seiner Vision durch den zerstörten Jedi-Tempel geht, ertönt ein Echo von „''Battle of the Heroes“. *Yodas Vertrauen in sein eigenes Können und Wissen als er seine Reise beginnt erinnert an Luke Skywalkers Sicherheit, als dieser in auf den Meister trifft. In ''Schicksal lernt Yoda dieselben Lektionen die er später Skywalker auf Dagobah vermittelt. *Auf der Dachterrasse des Tempels versammeln sich Quinlan Vos, Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, Gungi, Tera Sinube, Aayla Secura, Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, Ganodi, Ran Deezy, Zatt, Byph, Tiplar, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Adi Gallia, Barriss Offee, Knox, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn und Dooku. Viele dieser Jedi sind zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch schon tot oder übergelaufen. *Hyunwoo Lim konzipierte extra den verwundeten Yoda nach dem Kampf gegen seinen Schatten am 12. Januar 2012. *Interessanterweise wurden die Machtpriester und deren Lichtkugeln von verschiedenen Künstlern illustriert; die Priesterinnen selbst wurden von Darren Marshall am 12. Januar 2012 fertiggestellt, die Kugeln von Will Nichols ebenfalls am 12. Januar. *In der Episode treten zum ersten Mal die Machtpriesterinnen auf. Zuvor wurden sie noch nie gesehen. Ebenfalls erstmals wird der Geburtsort der Midi-Chlorianer genannt. Quelle * *''Super RTL'' Einzelnachweise Schicksal 6.12 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen en:Destiny (episode) es:Destiny nl:Destiny ru:Судьба